Unrequited Love
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Harry finds his true love in the most unlikely place. Will he be able to have the woman of his heart or will he be doomed to live a life of Unrequited Love.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I posted this some time ago; however I made a few changes so I thought I would re-post it. Please, let me know what you think.**

**Harry finds his true love in the most unlikely place. Will he be able to have the woman of his heart or will he be doomed to live a life of Unrequited Love. **

Unrequited Love

It was their meeting place. An old ugly dirty house that he inherited, but it was the only place they could meet without their relationship becoming known. Opening the door, there stood the man she loved. The man she had to pretend to hate but who she loved more than life itself.

"Harry!" She ran into his arms, he swung her around in his arms then kissing her fiercely.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear than placing delicate kisses down her neck.

"I missed you too, two days is too long to be without you."

"I can't stay too long I told Ginny I was working late." He said as he continued to pleasure her neck with his lips.

The woman sighed. "Why did you marry her?"

Harry looked up at the brown-eyed girl in front of him. "It was expected of me, as it is expected of you to marry Draco. You are still engaged, right?"

Pansy frowned as she nodded looking down at the wooden floor. "Unfortunately, yes." She paused and then looked back up at him. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too my flower."

Harry once again kissed the dark haired girl. He began to unbutton her shirt as his lips reached the nape of her neck. She reached for his trousers unbuttoning and sending them to his ankles. Soon their clothes littered the floor, their naked bodies entangled under silk sheets as the lovers enjoyed their passion.

An hour later Pansy headed back to her family home and Harry to his. Harry loved Ginny, he did, but not the way he loved his forbidden fruit. Ginny was the girl next door. The girl your parents would want their son to have, and so he did. They had been married for a year, and it had truly been a wonderful year. He had his friends and family, something he had longed for as a child but there was always something missing. Pansy. She brought passion out in him he never knew he possessed. He laughed more fiercely when he was with her, cried more ardently and lived with more fervor then he knew existed.

Ginny was his reason for living but Pansy was his reason for enjoying his life.

Pansy loved Draco. She had since she was 13, but not in the same way she loved Harry Potter. She was supposed to despise him, and for years she did. She had been raised to be prim and proper and to act accordingly, but with Harry she was able to be herself, not just a snotty pure-blood witch, but a happy, joy-filled woman. Without Harry she was simply…..fake.

It had been a week since they had last been together. Pansy had missed her love more than ever that week. She had spent it working on plans for her wedding. Scrambling last minute preparations for a marriage to a man she cared for but did not deeply love. She was looking forward to her night with The Chosen One more than ever. When she entered the house however Harry did not look as if he shared her excitement. In fact he looked dismayed.

"What's wrong?" She asked taking him in her arms.

"I'm sorry Pansy."

"For what." A tear dropped to Harry cheek as he held his flower in his arms.

"I cannot see you anymore."

"Wh-why." She began to cry.

"Ginny is pregnant."

"So." The Weasley girl could pop out a dozen kids for all she cared; it made no difference to her.

"I cannot risk her finding out about us when there is a child involved. If it was just us then that was fine, but I cannot risk my child growing up in a broken home."

"Harry, please don't. I need you, please."

"I'm sorry. I grew up without parents and I will not do that to my child." He explained as he delicately placed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

"But-but you're alive, the kid will still see you."

"It is not the same. I'm sorry." Pansy buried her head into Harry chest and wept. "We have tonight, love. Let's make the most of it."

The couple spent one last night of intimacy together before they parted.

"Please never forget that I love you my flower." He said kissing her sweetly on the head before apparating away.

**11 Years Later**

She saw him standing there. He was more handsome then ever in fact. He had some stubble growth on his chin and his hair was down to his shoulders. She noticed it was wavy long, but not wild and uncontrollable as it used to be. It was the first time she had really seen him in 11 years, at least the first time she was truly able to look at him. She had seen him in passing a few times in Diagon Alley, but he never noticed her, and it was just a quick glance.

He was there for the same reason she was, to see their son off for his first year at school. She knew he had 3 children with her; two boys and a girl. She could see them; the boys looked just like him, the girl like her mother.

Pansy looked down at her son who had just finished talking to Draco. Scorpius loved Draco; he lived to prove his dad proud.

"Don't worry father. I will get top marks I promise." The black-haired boy enthusiastically promised his father.

"I know you will son, but even if you don't know that I still love you."

Pansy was proud of her husband; he had become very different from his father. He expected Scoripus to do his best, but his best did not necessarily have to be _the_ best.

Scoripus smiled at his mother pushing his silver framed glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. Pansy brushed off a piece of lint from his coat. "Write us as soon as you can, okay." She reminded him.

"First thing in the morning, I promise."

"Good." Pansy hugged and kissed her son good-bye as did Draco and then allowed him to board the train.

As they turned to leave she caught his eye. She gave a small smile, and to her joy he smiled back. She and her husband then made their way through the barrier

-------------

He noticed her, of course, how could he not. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. She was standing on the opposite end of the platform seeing off her son. Scoripus he believed was his name. He looked exceptionally like her. He couldn't see an ounce of Malfoy in him. His attention went back to his son who was arguing with his mother about his collar.

"Let him be Gin." He told his wife.

"I will not. I will not have my son going off unkempt." She then properly folded over his collar. "There much better.

"Mummy, I want to go." Harrys middle son Albus said pulling on his mother's shirt.

"It a couple years Albus."

Harry loved his family, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he had never married Ginny, if he had followed his heart. Harry sighed. It wasn't regret per say, just contemplation.

Harry said good bye to his son and let him know it didn't matter what house he was in, he would be proud of him just the same. His parents and siblings waived as James boarded the train.

**2 months later**

Pansy was seated at the breakfast table, feeling rather alone. Her husband was at work and her son at school. The couple had tried for more children, but the healer said it was a miracle she had Scoripus at all. She knew that wasn't true, but she would never say.

"Mistress Malfoy. The Post." A small blue house-elf handed her a stack of letters.

"Thank you Hennis." Flipping through the mail it was the usual dribble. Invites to social events, charities asking for donations and then…..it couldn't be. But it was, she would recognize his handwriting anywhere.

Pansy tore open the envelope and quickly read the letter.

_Pansy,_

_I have been thinking about you since I saw you at the train station. I would like to talk. Same place. 12'oclock._

_H.P_

She could hardly believe it she was actually going to see him again, talk to him, hear his wonderful voice. She looked up the clock on the wall. It was almost 10. She quickly headed up the stairs to prepare.

Harry didn't know what exactly had gotten into him, but he had to see her. He had been dreaming about her constantly since he saw her at the station. He just wanted to talk. To see how she was doing. That was all. Just to hear her voice. So there he sat, on the dust covered couch in the sitting room of Grimuald Place. He wasn't sure why he kept the place all those years, probably sentimental reasons. Suddenly the door bell rang. Taking a deep breath he answered it.

Pansy smiled brightly at the man standing in front of her, he smiled back.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hello. Please come in." Harry moved aside allowing her to enter, then closing the door behind her. "We can sit in the sitting room and talk." Pansy nodded and he lead her into the room, they both sat down on the couch.

"So, how have you been?" Pansy asked him.

"Good. I'm head of my department now."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. So are you working?" She shook her head.

"I spent the past 11 years taking care of Scoripus, now I have to admit I'm rather board at home."

"Oh. So he's your only child?" She nodded "I thought you always wanted a house full of little ones." Harry grinned at the memory of a conversation they had years ago about having at least five black-haired near-sided kids running around one day.

"I would have, but we were only able to have Score."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. He's a wonderful boy, very much like his father."

"Oh, I suppose that's good. James tells me he was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"He was."

"Was your husband disappointed?"

"No, he was happy for him, and so was I. Yours is in Gryffindor, correct?"

Harry nodded. For some reason, Harry's mouth opened before his brain could stop him. "I have missed you." It was true, he had, but he hadn't intended to tell her as much.

"I have missed you to Harry." Before she could even think to stop herself she wrapped her arms tightly around the man she still loved.

"Oh Pansy." He said embracing her as well. "My Flower."

"Oh Harry. I have missed you so much. I just want to stay here in your arms forever."

"We both know that can't happen." He said pulling from their hug.

"I know." Pansy looked down at her hands which now rested in her lap. She sighed and then lifted her head. She was about to say she should go when she found Harry's mouth crashing into hers. She was startled only for a second but quickly kissed back.

Their hands began to wonder up and down each other's bodies, exploring places they had both longed to touch for years. Harry initiated the first move pulling Pansy's shirt over her head and throwing it across the room.

"Harry, are you sure we should do this?" She said as he continued to undress her.

"No, but I don't care."

They made love on the sofa in the sitting room. Their bodies intertwined for the first time in 11 years, and even though it was so wrong, it felt so right.

They both knew it couldn't continue but it was something neither one of them would ever forget.

**2 months later**

Pansy paced back and forth in their bedroom wondering how the bloody hell this could have happened. Not that it was a bad thing, in fact it was a wonderful thing she just didn't know how she would explain it to him.

"What a long day." Draco said entering the bedroom and plopping himself on the bed.

"Tired." She asked sitting down next to him.

"Exhausted. So." He said sitting himself up. "How was your day?"

"Oh fine. Worked on the invitations for the charity event, had lunch with Daphne, found out I'm pregnant, you know."

Draco eyes widened a huge grin spread across his face. "You're pregnant?" She nodded.  
"Oh Pansy." He said pulling her into his arms kissing her fiercely "That's wonderful. See, I told you if we kept trying it would happen. Stupid healers, what do they know."

Pansy was happy, but at the same time she felt incredibly guilty. She was almost positive the baby was Harry's. In seven months she would most likely have two children with Harry Potter and she would be the only one to know.

**4 months later**

Harry was in Flourish and Blotts browsing the Quidditch section on his lunch break when he heard an angelic voice call his name. He turned to see the love of his life.

"Hello Harry." Harry watched as Pansy put her hand on her bulging tummy.

"Wow, you're pregnant."

She smiled. "I am."

"I thought you said you and Draco couldn't have any more children."

"I know. It was a bit of a shock, but a wonderful one at that."

"Of course, well congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl. I plan to name her Amaryllis Grace."

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Let me know when you have her. I'll send a gift."

"Sure."

"Well, I should get back to work. It was good to see you."

"You too Harry."

To Pansy's dismay Harry left the bookstore without a glance back, what she didn't understand was how hard it was it was for him to do just that.

**3 months later **

"One more time honey, you can do it." Draco encouraged his wife, holding her hand firmly in his.

Pansy screamed in pain as she gave a final push and out came her daughter. Draco kissed his wife on the forehead smiling loving up at her. "You did it." He told her.

The healer handed Pansy her daughter. She had Harry's nose and the shape of his eyes, but the eye color was dark, her daughter looked very much like her mummy. Harry Potter's genes were hardly noticeable.

"She looks just like you." Draco told his wife. "But she has my ears I think." Pansy looked up at Draco's ears and then at their infant daughter, they were somewhat similar.

Yes Amaryllis Grace looked less like her father then Scoripus did, which was a good and bad thing. Good in that Draco is less likely to suspect, bad in that Pansy would have very much liked to have another reminder of him on a daily basis. Scoripus had Harry's wild hair however the longer it was the more manageable, so she just allowed him to grow it out. Draco preferred it that way anyway stating that it is tradition for wizard boys to have their hair go just below their ears. Scoripus also had Pansy's eyes but Harry's nose, chin, and hands.

**1 week later**

An owl swept in through the kitchen window dropping a letter and small package on the table. Draco opened the letter, shaking his head after he read it.

"What?" Pansy asked.

Draco slid the note across the table for her to read.

_Pansy,_

_Congratulations on your new bundle of joy. I am sure you family is blessed to have her. Here is a little something from me and the other girls at the Salon._

_H.P._

Pansy gave out a large burst of laugher, then quickly covering her mouth. Amaryllis was sleeping in her cradle in the sitting room, which was a rare occasion and she didn't want to chance waking her. It was obvious the note was from Harry.

_The girls at the salon. Clever _

She then opened up the package which contained a pink blanket made of the softest material she had ever felt. Embroidered in the left corner were her daughter's initials. _AGM_

"It's beautiful." She said running her fingers across the smooth material.

"You must spend a fortune at that salon for them to send you a gift like that. " Draco joked.

"You have no idea dear."

**5 months later**

Pansy was pushing Amaryllis in her pram down Diagon Alley. It was a beautiful day and she was taking advantage of a free Saturday. Draco was out of town until Tuesday and although Scoripus was home for the Christmas Holiday he was spending the weekend at a friend's so Pansy decided to use the free time to run some errands.

Pansy and baby turned into a shop called _Growing with Magic, _A clothing store for children. Heading down the infant clothing isle Pansy spotted a cute pink jumper with a silver snake which actually slithers across it.

"We never do outgrow our sorting do we?" Pansy smiled as she was now face to face with the father of her children. "Last year I bought both the boys red jumpers with roaring gold lions on them."

"No, I suppose we don't. How are you Mr. Potter?"

"Well, thank you Mrs. Malfoy. So I take it this is Amaryllis Grace." He asked looking down at the sleeping baby wrapped in his gift.

"It is."

"She is beautiful. She looks just like her mummy."

"Thank you. How is your family?"

"Good. James is doing well in school; he's on the Quidditch team this year."

"Having you for a father I'm sure he has more than enough skill."

Harry grinned at the complement. "Yes, but I hear Scoripus is equally as good. He's a seeker for Ravenclaw, correct?" She nodded.

There was an awkward silence for a minute, both wanting to suggest something but both waiting for the other to say it. Finally Pansy broke the silence. "Harry, are you busy this evening."

He grinned. "No, in fact Ginny and the kids are visiting family in Spain for the next few days."

"Ah, would you like to get together. I'm sure I can get my mother to watch Amaryllis."

"Okay, um, how about say 7 o'clock." He suggested.

"I'll be there." Harry and Pansy went their separate ways eager for the night to come.

Pansy dropped her daughter off at her mothers with the excuse she was visiting friends, and then apparated to their spot. Within a second of her knocking she was pulled into the house by Harry who instantly began kissing her.

"Well, hello to you too."

"I think we should make these visits more often." He said as he pulled her up the stairs.

"I agree." Harry flung open a bedroom door and the couple began to pull off each other's clothes as they made their way to the bed.

"I love you Pansy." He said as he straddled, in his eyes, her perfect body.

"I love you too Harry." She said opening her legs. "Now show me."

Two hours later they were reluctantly saying their good byes. "When can I see you again?" Harry asked cupping her cheek and rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"I don't know, it will be hard to get away with the baby."

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore, love." He said kissing her sweetly on the corner of her mouth.

"I know, but we have our families to think about."

"I know." He sighed. "Ginny and I are separated."

"What, why?" Pansy was shocked to say the least, or perhaps she wasn't. It wasn't as if he loved Ginny Weasley, at least not in the way he loved her.

"We are just growing apart I suppose. I really don't know what is going to happen."

"I'll be there for you if you need me."

"I know." Harry let out a long deep sigh. "I should have married you."

"We should have married each other yes, but what's done is done. These…….excursions are nice." Harry laughed at the word excursion. "But we both know we can never have what we really want. I cannot wake up to your handsome face at my side every morning. I cannot go to social events on your arm, and…...and my children cannot call you daddy." A tear fell to her cheek as she said the last statement. It was true her children would never know who their real father was.

"Your children, Pansy, have a wonderful mother and they will have happy childhoods and grow to be wonderful adults, no matter where they live or who-who they call daddy."

He knew. She could tell not only by his words but by his eyes. He knew. "Harry I-

"It's okay Pansy. You have a beautiful family, and you should be happy with them."

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"Don't be." Harry kissed Pansy on top of the head before apparating home.

**8½ months later**

Pansy woke from her nap just an hour after it began. She turned in her hospital bed to see not her husband but Harry.  
"H-Harry, what are you doing here. If Draco-

"He went home to take care of Amaryllis. I heard him tell the healer to tell you he would be back by 4."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry, but I just had to see for myself." He said looking over in the direction of the cradle on the opposite side of the bed where the baby girl slept. "The timing was just so close."

"I understand."

"She looks just like him." He said in a way it was almost a sneer.

"Yes she does, pointy nose in all. Are you disappointed?"

Harry shrugged. "Part of me is, but then again what good would it be to have a third child I never see."

"Harry I never-

"It's okay Pansy, but I do think it best if we end this."  
"No! Harry, these past 8 months with you-

"Have been beyond wonderful, yes. But I don't think I can handle it if this happened again". Harry paused sighing deeply and then continuing. "Since the time you told me you were pregnant I deluded myself with the thought that the child was mine and that she would come out looking so much like me that Malfoy would notice and-

"…..and leave me?" He nodded.

"Seeing that little angle over there." He motioned to the cradle. "Made me realize that I cannot continue to interfere with your family. As much as I want you to be mine I know that you can never truly be."

"Harry, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything". Harry paused taking in a deep breath. "Ginny wrote me saying she wants to reconcile. I miss my children, so I am going to accept." Tears began to form in Pansy's eyes. "Please don't cry. This is hard enough as it is. I don't want to be apart from you, believe me it the last thing I want, but for the sake of our families I think it is what's best."

"Oh, Harry this is so unfair."

"I know, but its life". Tears fell to both of their cheeks as they looked into each other's eye, for what they both knew would be the last time. "Never forget that I love you." Harry kissed his love on the top of her head then looking one more time into her beautiful dark eyes.

A tear of Harry's fell into Pansy's open hand. "Good bye, my flower." And he left.

**10 Years Later**

Professor Potter sat that the head table as he watched the daughter he would never know, wait to be sorted with the other first years. She still looked just like her mother, and thankfully had not inherited Harry's bad eye sight like her brother did. Her dark hair went down to the middle of her back in waves, reflections of floating candles danced in her brown eyes. She had a look of confidence about her, defiantly a trait of her mother. He did notice one thing however, her smile, it was his. A girl standing next to her whispered something that caused her to laugh. She defiantly had his smile.

"Malfoy, Amaryllis". Professor Longbottom called her name and she quickly made her way up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

He wished he could hear the conversation she was having with the hat, and it was obvious that she was arguing with it. Probably telling it _not_ to place her in Gryffindor. What would Malfoy say if his oldest daughter was sorted into the house of the lions? Hum. Perhaps she would be in Ravenclaw like her brother. Scoripus was head boy his year, something Harry was secretly very proud of. His daughter Lily had been a prefect, but neither of his sons were, they were always causing too much trouble. Finally the hat shouted…….RAVENCLAW!

Harry made a sigh of relief. He didn't know why, he just did. To be honest he was surprised two children composed of his genes actually made it into the house of knowledge. He was no dummy but he was no Hermione either. Pansy however was brilliant. He wouldn't say she met Hermione's level, but then his flower never flaunted her intellect as his best friend had.

Harry was proud of all his children. The ones he raised and the ones he did not. He knew they would all grow to be happy, well rounded, decent people.

The next morning The Malfoys received a letter from their daughter telling them she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Pansy couldn't help but wonder if Harry had confunded the hat to put her anywhere but Slytherin, but she doubted it.

"You know." Draco said. "I'm actually glad she's in Ravenclaw like her brother, Slytherin is a tuff house."

"It can be, but you do know that Cassandra will most likely be in Slytherin. Her personality is too much like yours". She said taking a sip of her morning tea.

"Do you forget that you were in Slytherin as well my dear?"

"Yes, but the hat took a long time to decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you on the other hand, the hat didn't even make it onto your head completely, if you recall."

Draco laughed. "I recall. Pansy."

"Yes dear."

"Thank you for giving me three beautiful children." Looking into her husband's eyes Pansy thought for a brief second that he may have been implying he knew something, but then he smiled and the thought faded.

"You are welcome, love."

**THE END**

**Please review!!!!!**


End file.
